1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of packaging structure, and more particularly, to a display panel packaging structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packaging structure for a display packaging is typically a case consisting of a box and a cover. A display panel is disposed in the cavity of the box and then the cover is covered on the box so as to protect the display panel from damaging during the transportation. Most of the packaging structures are made of foam material directly, such as EPO (polystyrene-polyethylene mixed plastic foam), EPP (Expanded Polypropylene), EPS (Expanded Polystyrene). EPS is cheap, EPP is more expensive, and EPO is the most expensive.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a display panel packaging structure in the art without showing a cover. In terms of manufacturing cost, the packaging structure for display panel 4′ is typically made of EPS. However, because the size of a box 1′ made of EPS is difficult to be accurately determined during manufacturing, the size of an internal cavity of the box 1′ may be slightly larger than that of the display panel 4′ such that the fixing and positioning capability of the box 1′ with respect to the display 4′ is poor, and during the transportation of the display panel, a large relative impact displacement will occur between an array substrate and a circuit board 5′ of the display panel 4′ and thus there is a possibility that the COF (Chip on Film) will break and the display panel is damaged.